BB-Rey
by Unicorgan
Summary: An intimate encounter between the droid and the scavenger


BB-8 had been rolling through the sand when suddenly he found himself surrounded by a mesh net that held him captive. In a flurry of frantic beeps he struggled to escape the creature restraining him. At that moment the words "Tal'ama parqual!" cut through the desert air, drawing the notice of BB-8 and his opponent. As BB-8 swiveled his head and was struck dumb by the sight of the sexiest woman he had ever seen, angrily yelling at his captor.

The sight of this beauty and his bondage (which outside of this kidnapping was his fetish) combined to arouse the small droid more than he had ever been aroused. The more she asserted herself in freeing him, the harder he became. His erection was completed as she pulled out his antenna and straightened it. The image of the woman rubbing her hands on a long straight part of his body got him so hot he opened one of his storage compartments to reveal the eight inch fully erect droid penis it concealed. She looked down at the freshly revealed robot wang.

"That thing inflated faster than the bread I had for dinner" she said with a spark in her eye. "By the way, I'm Rey". A short series of beeps.

"Your name is BB-8? Well, BB-8, you're rather sexy for a droid." BB-8 beeped in pleasure, and directed his gaze down between Rey's crouched legs to see a few drops of moisture dotting the sand beneath. Realizing they were equally turned on, BB-8 began to seductively waggle his engorged droid cock in her face. He was pleased when she looked at him with a smirk and leaned forward enough to fit her mouth around the tip. He was surprised when she proceeded to keep going and push her mouth all the way down to the base of his wang, until he could feel the back of her throat. As he came closer to climax his excited beeping and her choking gags were the only sounds in the desolate desert.

Rey heard the intensity of the little droid's beeping increase at the same moment she felt his ejaculation fill her mouth. She extracted the dick, giving it one last suck on the tip for good measure. Her efforts were met by a euphoric shudder that shook the droid. As she swallowed, the droid began to tuck its deflating erection back into its compartment.

"Hold on, I'm not done with you yet," she said, licking the last drops of cum from her lips. Grabbing her tunic at the hips, she pulled it off over her head in one fluid motion, revealing her naked body. She noticed his one black eye gaze at her perky boobs, and then panning downward, tilting his head in a questioning way at the lack of hair.

"It's a desert," she explained. "It gets hot, and I'd rather not have any unnecessary insulation." As she spoke, one hand crept up to her bare breasts and began to gently caress her nipples, while the other found itself spreading her wet pussy apart for him to see. She was satisfied to glance down and see his dick once more expanding at the sight of her body. Without further delay she brought herself down to his level and lay on her tunic on her back, grabbing hold of his cock once more. Already slippery with her saliva and his cum it slipped inside her with no resistance. As it rubbed against her clit she released an involuntary moan. She began to move her hips back and forth, pushing it in deeper inside her and then back out, all the while moaning and sighing. BB-8 matched her rhythm, added his own thrusts to Rey's. As they pushed together as one Rey felt the tip of his cock pushing at the bottom of her cervix and orgasmed. As she squirted and the liquid spilled out around the base of BB-8's cock he began to pull it out.

"No," she said, "not yet." Rather than relaxing, the speed and intensity of Rey's gyrations only increased. BB-8 himself was on the verge of another climax. Rey's ecstatic moans and gasps turned him on more than anything he had ever experienced. As she continued to slide up and down his dick, Rey felt herself starting to come again. As she squirted for the second time, spasms rocked her body, and her vagina contracted around BB-8's shaft, holding it like a vice. Her scream of pleasure echoed off of the sand dunes, and pushed BB-8 into a frenzy. Enjoying her spectacular orgasm, BB-8 dedicated himself to giving her another. With this decision, he activated the vibrating function of his penis.

The effect was immediate. Rey's eyes and mouth opened wide and her back arched as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. Her skin tingled and she felt as if she were floating as the little droid continued to stimulate her body in every way imaginable. As she achieved orgasm after orgasm she shook with the intensity of her pleasure, and lost control of the moans and squeals passing through her lips. Finally, the pressure of her vagina around him and her obvious state of excitement pushed BB-8 over the brink, and he released a load of hot semen into Rey.

After what had seemed like a lifetime of sexual passion, BB-8 and Rey pulled apart. Still occasionally trembling in the aftermath, Rey chuckled to see the ejaculate they had both released had soaked the sand beneath them. She bent over to grab her tunic as BB-8 finally tucked his dick back into its compartment. As they turned to head back to her home at Niima Outpost, Rey looked down at BB-8 with a fond look in her eye.

"We'll have to do that again," she said, the sweat on her skin glistening in the setting sun. His responding beep signaled his wholehearted agreement.


End file.
